


BooTube

by WillieThomas2005



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: (fear of clowns), :D, AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!, Alex is so frickin sweet, Carlos is a Techie, F/F, F/M, I am way too obsessed with Willie and his backstory, M/M, Panic Attacks, Spooky, They're all precious, and we all know that, anyway, coulrophobia, its not healthy, pranksters, seriously, sry, the boys are simps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillieThomas2005/pseuds/WillieThomas2005
Summary: So.... they've started a YouTube channel. Yay! This is set after the main event of my Willex fanfic(which i haven't even published yet). They are all technically alive, but the guys are still ghosts. They are alive, but they can become invisible and poof. It's a little confusing, but just go with it.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Kayla/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	BooTube

"Hi! I'm Julie."

"I'm Luke."

"Reggie."

"Alex. Hi."

"I'm Flynn!"

"Carrie."

"Willie."

"And I'm Kayla.

"And this is Julie and the Phantoms."

"Plus 4!"

Thank you, Reggie."

* * *

"So, that's our intro," Flynn asks, sighing.

"I guess so," Julie responds. Flynn closes the laptop.

"Alright then. Let's go." They get up to go back to the garage. "Now, we just need a video idea. It's our first one, so it's gotta be good."

"I know. I'll think of something." As soon as they enter the garage, Luke jumps up from the couch and wraps his arms around his girlfriend. Julie leans into him and glances around the room at her friends. Reggie and Kayla cuddled on the floor watching try-not-to-laugh videos(and failing). Willie slowly falling asleep in Alex's arms. Flynn throwing herself across her girlfriends lap, and the ghost boy who is dragging her to the couch. Suddenly, she gets an idea.

* * *

*the next day*

"Okay, now that we're all here-"

"Why _are_ we here," Carrie interrupts.

"Yeah. Where are the other four," Willie says, gesturing to the people in Julie's room. Kayla, Carrie, Julie, and himself.

"I have a video idea," Julie responds. Kayla gasps.

"Are we pranking them," she asks excitedly. 

"Just let me explain. So..."

* * *

Annoyance buzzes through the room. Julie and Willie sit talking about random stuff while their boyfriends watch, clearly irritated. Hidden cameras catch it all. Suddenly, Kayla and Carrie walk through the door of the garage. Flynn storms in behind them.

"Why won't you answer me," she whines at Carrie, who just plops down on the couch with Kayla, leaving no room for Flynn. She sits on the floor next to Reggie instead.

"She ignoring you, too," he asks, his usual bubbly demeanor very deflated.

"Yeah. How'd ya know?" Alex answers before Reggie can even open his mouth.

"Because Kayla won't respond to any of his texts, Julie won't react to _anything_ Luke does, and Willie won't talk to me!" He's panicking. Julie looks at Willie and sees a guilty expression looking back. Carrie sees it, too.

"Hey, Julie, I have some outfit ideas for your next performance. Let's go inside so I can show you." The four "pranksters" go up to Julie's room, leaving their significant others distraught. Julie sets up her phone on her desk to record their "secret meeting."

"Why are we up here," Willie asks. Carrie raises an eyebrow.

"You were about to crack."

"Well, I'm sorry. This was not my idea," he argues. Julie sits down and hugs a pillow to her chest.

"I didn't expect them to get this upset," she says, also feeling a little guilty.

"But they are. And Alex thinks it's his fault that I'm ignoring him. He's panicking and I'm f***ing worried about him!" He flops down beside Julie and sighs. Carrie sits calmly by his feet.

"Willie, I know that you really care about him, but he'll be okay. Believe it or not, Flynn can be really good at keeping people calm." Julie nods in silent agreement. "He's got her and the boys. You've gotta keep it going... for the content." Willie sits up and glares at Julie's phone as it sits recording. Then, he groans.

"Fine, but if this sends Alex into a panic attack, I'm out," he says **(foreshadowing? maybe*shrug*)**. Carrie smiles.

"Good. Let's go." The four go back to the garage to find Flynn, Luke, and Reggie on the couch. Alex is pacing in front of them. He pauses for a moment when he sees his boyfriend, then he flops down into a chair, pouting. Kayla and Carrie start talking about Dirty Candi stuff. Julie goes over to the piano and starts quietly playing Perfect Harmony. Willie sits on the floor with his sketchbook and starts sketching something(which ends up being a drawing of his bf). They boys and Flynn go over a few reasons why their partners might be mad before dropping into frustrated silence. After a while of this, Ray(who knows what going on) calls everyone in for lunch. The prankees eat silently. Everyone else talks about Dirty Candi's most recent performance.

Fast forward a few hours(4:00 pm), Willie, Carrie, Julie, and Kayla are watching a movie in the garage while the others are spread around the room. The boys just look depressed and Flynn is watching her girlfriend, deep in thought.

"Maybe we _did_ do something," she says, earning a pointed look from Luke as Alex sits bolt upright from his position on the floor.

"Maybe?! Clearly we did! Why else would they all be COMPLETELY ignoring us?! I have no idea what I could've possibly done that has made Willie do this, but I hate it and I'm sorry!! I don't think I can do this anymore! I can't-" He stops and tries to breathe slowly, but he can't. Julie looks to Willie, who is already on his feet. Before she can blink, he's at Alex's side, whispering calmly to Alex. Then, she remembers the cameras and gets up to turn them off. Luke follows as Carrie and Kayla go to apologize to their partners.

"What the hell is going on?" She looks at her boyfriends sad/mad expression and frowns.

"It was just supposed to be some stupid prank for a video," she responds, holding up the camera. "I didn't think it would go this far." She can feel her eyes watering, the guilt finally getting to her. Luke smiles sadly.

"Well, at least we have you back now," he says, engulfing Julie in a hug. Good lord, what was she thinking? This had been a horrible idea... great content, though. Luke pulls back.

"So, how many of these are there?" He nods towards the camera in her hands.

"Um... a lot."

* * *

They gather the cameras and go back to the garage to see Alex and Willie cuddled on the couch. Flynn turns on one of the cameras and points it at them, smirking. Willie looks u and rolls his eyes. Alex sits up and glares at Julie.

"This was your idea?"

"Yeah... sorry." He just sighs and turns back to his boyfriend.

"You owe me and apology."

"Wh- I already said I was sorry," Willie says. Alex leans forward.

"I'm gonna need more than that." With his suggestive tone, Willie goes pink. Alex lays back down, grinning. Flynn turns the camera to Julie.

"I guess we're not be kid friendly, then."

* * *

After a few hours of editing, Flynn and Carlos come into the garage to display the final product. The panic attack is replaced by a black screen explaining what happened. For their first video, it's actually pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? I want feedback! Please! Nothing mean, though. I know it's not the best, but it was fun to write, so... ssssssshhhhhh!


End file.
